tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
T.D. Metro - City of Drama
Welcome to T.D. Metro - City of Drama! T.D. Metro is an abandoned city. Here, twenty-seven contestants will be responsible for rehabilitating the old metropolis into a city that people can actually live in! In twenty-ish short days, only one resident will remain, and be crowned the mayor of T.D. Metro! Contestants #11347 #Aimers #Alejandrofan3000 #Bbhinton15 #Bridgette dj10 #Courtney~Duncan~TDA #Dakotacoons #First123 #Leshawnafan #Mister.. E. #Mr. Totaldramaman #Mrdaimion #Mrodd #Nduke #Platypus09 #SethAllred343 #Snowgirl57 #TDA ROCKS #TDADJ #TDAwesome15 #Tdi #Tdifan24 #TDISeriesFan #Teamnoah123 #TotalDramaAddict #TotalDramaFan1000 #Webkinz Mania Rules Gameplay Rules *The twenty-seven residents are split into three teams of nine. *Each team receives one million five hundred thousand dollars ($1,500,000) at the beginning of the game. *As the game progresses, each team will gain and lose money in order to re-build the once-active city of T.D. Metro. **'How to gain money:' ***Winning challenges almost always results in a cash bonus and immunity. ***Doing volunteer work always wins an extra $50,000-$100,000. ***One of the other teams could loan money to your team (or, once the merge arrives, resident could loan money to another resident). **'How to lose money:' ***Spending money on supplies for the challenges. ***Loaning money to the other teams (or, once the merge arrives, players). ***Godplaying. ($25,000 penalty per incident.) *On Day Two, a captain will be selected, and the captain will be the one to handle any concerns with the team's money. **For Day One, the team members must come to a consensus on what to do with the money. *At the merge, each team's money will be distributed evenly amongst the remaining members of the team. *'If you miss three challenges, you will be automatically eliminated.' *Have a blast while playing! Store Rules *'Your team can only go to the store once per challenge. Make sure you get ''everything you think you might need.' *'Since this is Day One, at least three teammates must decide on what to buy for this challenge.' **'Money Captains will be selected on Day Two to handle all transactions.' *'All final transactions must be in bold, purple font. **'The coding for this is:' ***'INSERT TRANSACTION HERE' *'Transactions must be in the following format. Let's say I wanted six rooms, green paint in each, and nine beds. I would say:' **'FINAL TRANSACTION: 6 2x4 Studs / 6 Drywall Sets / 6 Tiling Sets / Paint / 9 Beds.' **'If I say "Team name: Transaction completed.", you will receive your supplies and you will notice your money drop in the elimination table. If I say, "Team name: Transaction error.", I will specify the issue that must be resolved.' ***'You cannot use your supplies until I confirm your transaction.' Day One - Home Improvement: City Edition Day One Chat Kgman04: Hello, hello, welcome! This is T.D. Metro - City of Drama! Once your name is placed on the contestants list, you can chat here. Nduke: This is a weird city.. WM: I love Kg's camps. Jake: Kg's camps are fun and have awesome challenges :D MrD: I shall rule this game! >:D Mrodd: Well... Its better then school :D Nduke: I wish I was in s1! Kgman04: Awwww! *feels the love* Aimers: My first time in a Kg camp :D And they look so much fun! Seth: Aloha guys! Mrodd; They are :D And this time... Im here to win. Aimers: Hopefully I don't go first :-/ Zach: *glares at Mrodd* *slits throat notion* TDAddict: Nice to be participating in this season. Alfan:Aimers, be more optimistic! Greetings, TDAddict! Rocks: Hello, fellow competitors. Wish you all a good luck ^^ Alfan:You as well, Rocks! Kgman04: I'm pleased to announce that the first team has been selected. Once I select a twenty-third contestant, the second team will be selected. CD-TDA: Hola, everyone! TDAddict: Nice! I'm a Window Washer! Rocks: Hello teammate! :3 LF: Hello everyone! Jake: Yay! I'm with LF =3 MrD: Windows! =D Kgman04: The other two teams have been selected. In the meantime, watch out for T.D. High! We're already at the final nine, soon to be final seven! TN:Hey everyone! Mrodd: I dont think I know any one on my team... First123: Hi, I guess. MTDM: @Mrodd, if you don't know me how'd you Fb request me? :|. When I made my wiki fb, it said "Zachary St-Onge would like to be your friend." Aimers: I love my team :D mrodd you know me :D I just hate the team name >.> Tdi: Hello everyone! :D Alfan:(CONF)I love my team so much! A lot of great people! First confessional FTW! TDAddict: So guys, who is ready for an epic season two! :D Dakota: Hey everyone! Dakota: (CONF) My elimination was not fair last season. I am here to win. And my first target shall be... Aha! Snow: Cant Wait. This is wayyyyyyyyy better. Mrodd: Ok so maybe I know people ;S Rocks: My team looks good so far. :P TDAddict: (CONF) I already know who's going first if my team loses. I mean, I'm pretty sure it will be unanimous, but I like to plan ahead. Snow: (CONF) I gonna win it! Jake: (conf) I love my team :D Dakota: (CONF) I "love" my team. Jake: Just had to copy me >.<. You probably don't like your team if you can't find anything else to say >.> Dakota: *walks out of CONF* Umm... That's the CONFESSIONAL. WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I SAY? Jake: Were on TV, everything is heard. TDAddict: *walks towards them* Greetings fellow competitors! Jake: Hey teamy. How you doing? Dakota: By people at home! Not us here. Jake: Hey, don't speak so loud. Some teamate and a threat TDAddict: Are you guys excited for this season? Jake: Yeah, the money and challenges and friends! TDAddict: (CONF) *whispering* I believe that this season will be the best yet. *end* Yeah, I'm hoping to at least make the merge. Jake (conf) I know more about the cast, with school of drama. I was elliminated first! And then returned! But this is my season :D TDAddict: (CONF) I plan to win this season, I like, really need the money. *sighs* Elenaz: .... But I liked th eold team namnes :( Alfan:(CONF)Did I come to win? A good question. My main goal is to have fun, but if I win, that's a bonus! Mr. E: What's up? (CONF) I'm on the best team!!! TDAddict: Nothing much, I just got dropped off here after my second elimination. (CONF) My team is obviously the best. Jake (goes in TDAddicts conf) TY XD. (If this is godplaying, remove it XD) TDAddict: When the time comes, I wish you all good luck. Snow: Me too TDAddict: So team, are you guys prepared to win? Rocks: I'm set. :p Jake: Ready! :D TDAddict: Now back to casual chat. AJ: The third team doesn't have any T.D. High final six members, both other teams have three! (i was bored so i counted lol) Nduke: Awesome team!- the Patrolling Pedestrians. TDAddict: I noticed that AJ, and if you expand that to the final nine, the first team has five, the second team has three, and the third team has one. Alfan:My head hurts. You people are so smart! I love dis place! TDAddict: Don't worry Alfan, although, in the city, calculations are everything, on the street, they mean nothing. Kgman04: Start date has been pushed back to March 25th, sorry, guys. Alfan:Not your fault, KG. You do your best. Plat: It's ok. Go Patrolling Pedestrians :) Alfan:*high fives Plat* You know it! Mrodd: We Still wub you :) In a non-gay way <3 Challenge One Kgman04: Hello, hello, hello! Welcome, all twenty-seven of you! Geez, that's a lot. No matter. Welcome to T.D. Metro - City of Drama! And, I'm really sorry about the date flip-flopping. I really didn't want to host both camps at the same time, but, I knew it was inevitable, so I might as well start now. Here's the backstory on the city of T.D. Metro, in case you want it. Back in colonial times, there was a city, called... well, we don't know what it's called, since all of its history is in ruins. Our temporary name is "T.D. Metro". But, anyways, the city was highly advanced. They had cars in the 17th century! However, after a freak earthquake, the entire city collapsed, leaving no survivors, but it did leave a huge mess. The goal of this game is to re-create that city. And that's when you guys come into play! After a while, only one of you will be left standing, and that person will win all of the money they have ever earned throughout this game, along with the title of Mayor of Whatever-You-Want-To-Name-This-Town! *confetti* Anyways, you've been split up into three teams of nine. If you're going to stay in this city, you need a place to sleep, right? You'll have to build your own homes using the supplies in Everything and More, the one store that wasn't destroyed. The store has everything you'll ever need. And more! However, you can only buy a limited amount of things per challenge. You'll see in the Day One Store section. But, right, your challenge is to make a house built for nine people. The most creative-looking house wins. Here's the blueprints for how to build a house. *throws each team a blue rolled up piece of paper* Aaaaand... that's all you need to know. The rest is up to you, let your creativity run wild! (Just don't godplay.) Kgman04: *just looked at everything he typed* Holy crap. :| I don't even put this much effort into my school essays. XD Day One Window Washers Chat TDAddict: Okay team, to start off, we need to plan, like, I think we should have three rooms, any objections? TDA15: Meh, sure. Rocks: Oh, yeah I forgot we need a plan. Okay, what is it? xD TDAddict: Do you guys have any suggestions, I think we have it covered that we need three rooms. TDAddict: We'll need a kitchen, and before we get to luxuries, we need the basics for survival. TDA15: A kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom/living room. Rocks: I think TDA15 and Addict should be team captains in the challenge. I honestly need instructions on how to build. =P TDAddict: Okay, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and maybe a living room, lets try to make our house as money-saving as possible. TDA15: The bedroom/living room could have pull-out beds, you know...like the ones that come out of the walls? TDAddict: Murphy beds? TDA15: Yeah those. They'll save us money on all the bedrooms we'd be building if we didn't use them. TDAddict: I like that idea, and according to my calculations, it would cost $54,750 just to get three rooms built. Rocks: Guys, I'mma need a list of the items we will need to built this house so I could buy when we're ready. TDAddict: Rocks, wait until we have everything planned out. TDA15: No need for couches, mainly murphy beds and whatever non-expensive but cool stuff. Rocks: Do we need a table of some sort? Rocks: Nah, Beds are fine with me. TDAddict: Okay, adding in the beds, and things for the bathroom, that's $138,400. TDAddict: I also think we should have an A/C unit. TDAddict: But we should remember, our house has to be creative, this isn't just about money-management. Rocks: I think we should move the beds where we colud use one T.V. to watch from and I'm thinking we could create our own food in the kitchen as at least all members get to use it and a slide set. TDA15: Yeah Addict, definatly a TV. TDAddict: Do we really need a closet, like, can we trust each other enough to not go through everybody's stuff? TDAddict: I don't think we should include one. (Come on guys, get active >.>) Rocks: Nope, closets are useless when building this house. TDAddict: We'll be getting a television as well, I'll add up our new total once we figure out some more prices. TDA15: *shows the blueprint* LF: Well we should definitely start off with the most important things first, and worry about the less important things for later. Tdi: Woah, I didn't know this didn't start! Sorry for not doing much until now. So, the most important thing is bedrooms? Three bedrooms with three people per room? Day One Patrolling Pedestrians Chat WM: Suggest a fridge, stove and pool. ^. BB: Alright, team, here are my thoughts: I'm thinking we need 3 bedrooms (each with a bathroom and closet), 1 living room, 1 kitchen, and a recreational room. All rooms (8, including the bathrooms) should have a different set of wallpaper. Each bedroom should have 3 beds, 1 television, and 3 sets of bedsheets. The bathrooms should each have a bathtub and sink. The living room should have 2 TVs, and couches. The kitchen needs a sink and a fridge. The recreational room needs its own bathroom (toilet and bathtub), a closet, couches, a bed, bed-sheet set, 3 TVs, and 3 video game systems. Lastly, the entire house needs paint. WM: Nice idea Bb. Add a toilet in though. Alfan:I agree with BB and WM. Now can we set this up or what? Thoughts for Patrolling Pedestrians (Bbhinton15) * House (Overall) ** 1 Paint ** 1 Central Heating/AC Unit ** Doors (Front Door, Back Double-Doors, 3 Bedroom Doors, 3 Bathroom Doors, Recreational Room Door) * Living Room ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 3 Couches ** 2 TVs (with Cable) ** 2 Windows * Bedrooms 1, 2, and 3 ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 3 Beds ** 3 Bedsheet Sets ** 1 TV (with Cable) ** 1 Closet ** 1 Couch ** 2 Windows ** Bathrooms 1, 2, and 3 *** Kg's room requirements *** 1 Sink *** 1 Toilet *** 1 Bathtub *** 1 Shower *** 1 Window * Kitchen ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 1 Refrigerator ** 1 Sink ** 1 Stove/Oven ** 1 Window * Recreational Room ** Kg's room requirements ** 3 TVs (with Cable) ** 3 Video Game Systems ** 2 Couches ** 1 Bed ** 1 Bedsheet Set ** 1 Window ** Bathroom *** 1 Sink *** 1 Toilet *** 1 Bathtub *** 1 Shower *** 1 Window BB: Divide it into floors, if you want, but that's the basics. WM:Awesome, I think we should do this. TN123:Isn't there any way we could cut cost, we should try to spend as little as possible. WM:Teamnoah, suggest a dresser and a hottub. Alfan:We need to get a washer and dryer, and some dressers. Day One Crazed Citizens Chat Mrodd:(Team3 <3): Ok for our sleeping arangements... Persanlly I would rather every one have their own room, but i know thats a tad expensive, so how about, 5 bedrooms? Mrodd: *starts to sketch* CD-TDA: I think we shouldn't waste our money on wallpaper, as it isn't really needed. TDAddict: So, if we're gonna just put the beds in the living room, do we really need couches? TDF: I agree with CDTDA. No needs for paints either. Mrodd: * Shows Sketch* CD-TDA: We could have three main rooms. A "living room"-esque room, a, uhhhhh... "sleeping" room of sorts, and a kitchen. Mrodd: But but... CD... I made a plan :s What do you think about it xD Sorry .... but I dont like sleeping with many people>.> CD-TDA: I like it, Mrodd. But I think the "Room with a View" is kind of unnecessary. Mrodd: True... But if we dont have it, the stairs have to go into a bed room. CD-TDA: I think that we could remove some of the "Kitchen & Dining" space to fit in those two bedrooms in Floor Two, therefore just getting rid of Floor Two. Mrodd: Good idea * Goes back to sketch* Dakota: That would save us a lot of money. Dakota: So my last note got cut off, I'd say eliminate the rooms down to 4, so only add one on the first floor. That would save us money and the other rooms are pretty useless if we could fit two people to each room. CD-TDA: Sounds good, Dakota. Each person could pick their room partners, yadda-yadda-yadda. -w- First123: That sounds good. Mrodd: How about this, and Sorry Dako JUST seeing your comments :s Dakota: Well we don't need stairs anymore, and we can eliminate one of those rooms. Maybe add another bathroom? One for girls and one for guys? CD-TDA: Uhhh, I like the current sketch, and I agree with the stairs comment that Dakota made. Now we have to decide on the content of our house. CD-TDA: On our living room, I think we should get two couches. What about you guys? Mrodd: Yeah, thats agood idea Dakota: We need a bed for every bedroom, a fridge for the kitchen. Mrodd: Err 9 Beds :P I dont want to sleep with any one. CD-TDA: A toilet and a sink for the bathroom would be nice, too. Dakota: Do we want windows? CD-TDA: I'd say yes. I mean, we don't want to live in a completely dark house, do we? Mrodd: Windows... are nice... Dakota: We're only having 4 rooms, and one will have three people. CD-TDA: I'd say two beds per room, and three beds for that other room. Dakota: Do we want a TV? Mrodd: we could put one in the livign area? CD-TDA: We obviously need 2x4 Stud Sets, Drywall Sets and Tiling Sets. I think we could use paint, too, so our house looks decorated, but no wallpaper. 9 beds, a couple bedsheets (I don't know the exact number), two couches, a toilet, a sink, a shower, central heating/AC, a fridge and stove and ovens, some doors and a couple windows. Do you guys agree? Dakota: Yes. CD-TDA: We could add 4 (or 8, if everyone wants one) side glass tables to every room. Mrodd: 4/8 sounds like a lot? Mrodd: Oh... I see what you mean, and Updated our sketch :) Dakota: So I got: 9 2x4 Stud Set / 9 Drywall Set / 9 Tiling Set / Paint / 9 Beds / TBA Bedsheets / 2 Couches / 2 Toilets / 3 Sinks / 2 Showers / Central Air (AC) / 1 Fridge / 1 Stove/Oven / 7 doors / 1 double doors/ 7 windows / 1 TV / Cable Mrodd: Updated... With the Bathroom (( Note the bath rooms are the same in model, just different area.)) Mrodd: *Keeps Sketching* MTDM: HOLY S***! O_O. I forgot to tell Kg about Sabbath. -_-". Anywhoooooo, I suggest a hot tub (if it's there; I don't remember) and a TV! :D. I moved like last year, so I know a minimum amount a me would know about building. I shot rooming with CD. ;) CD-TDA: I personally like the hot tub, but I don't think we need ''it to survive. I mean, I think we're planning on buying a shower... a hot tub would kinda be a waste of money, in my opinion. MTDM: Meh ideas. *'Living Room''' **Television **Cable (duh) **2 Couches **Video Game System *'Kitchen & Dining' **Refrigerator **Stove/Oven **Sink *'CD & MTDM's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'Aim & Mrodd's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'Dakota & TDF's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'11347, First123, & Seth's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'Total Cost': $59,940 That's not a lot compared to over a million dollahs... Talk amongst ourselves about the Set and AC and Heather stuff... 3: Mrodd: Uhh.... You do know we need to KEEP as much money as possible for future challenges, right? MTDM: Y-yes. :s What I said still leaves us with $1,440,060... MTDM: Meh ideas. (UPDATED.) *'Things-That-Can't-Be-In-Another-Section' **Paint **Central heating/AC *'Living Room' **The $18,250 **Television **Cable (duh) **2 Couches **Video Game System **2 Windows **Door (Front) *'Kitchen & Dining' **The $18,250 **Refrigerator **Stove/Oven **Sink **Window **Door (Back?) *'CD & MTDM's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **2 Beds **2 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'Aim & Mrodd's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **2 Beds **2 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'Dakota & TDF's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **2 Beds **2 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'11347, First123, & Seth's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **3 Beds **3 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'Bathroom' **Toilet **Sink **Shower **Window **Door *'Total Cost': $219,150 *'Leaves Us': $1,280,850 Thoughts? :c Bed Room Assignments: Room 1: *''' '* ' * '''Room 2: * Mrodd * Aimer Room 3: * Dakotacoons * TDF Room 4 *''' '''* * Day One Store Kgman04: Welcome to Everything and More! Here, I'll be giving you.... stuff.... to build houses. You can choose anything that you think you'll want/need out of this list. You can also request items simply for decor/entertainment, like a TV, or wallpaper, however it will cost extra (but might get you the win in the challenge!) By the way, in order to BUILD A ROOM, you must have 2x4 studs, Drywall, and Tiling. That means each room costs a minimum of $18,250. Kgman04: There are rules for buying supplies in the rules section. Are there any questions? I know there are, just ask them. Alfan:Can we buy one set of Studs, Drywall and tiling? Kgman04: Transaction error. You must confirm with your team first. Remember, you can only go to the store ONCE. Demand List Kgman04: Just put your name and two items you'd like to request (I'll decide on the price). You do not have to demand something, this is optional. Please make your demands reasonable (i.e. Don't say: "Kgman04: Rocket Launcher to destroy the other houses."). Also, post all actions under Challenge One, please. Kgman04: When I mean Demand List, I mean you can demand items that AREN'T on the list, but I can add them. Alfan: Couches? MrD: Oh, in thet case, a video game system. =P WM: I demand a toilet and bathtub. Rocks: Extra: A heater. TDAddict: Murphy beds? Alfan:For my second demand, sinks? BB: I demand a central heating/air-conditioning unit and Televisions. CD-TDA: A refrigerator? TDAddict: Stove/Oven? TN123:Cable,because without that a TV is useless. CD-TDA: I'm using up my second demand for door(s). Dakota: Windows. Dakota: Shower. Rocks: Tables? TDA15: Washer and dryer Mrodd: Wooden Side table with glass covering... and TBA TN123:A dresser MTDM: Coffee tables. :c City Records NAME: This resident was placed on the Window Washers. NAME: This resident was placed on the Patrolling Pedestrians. NAME: This resident was placed on the Crazed Citizens. WIN: This resident was on the winning team for that challenge. IN: This resident's team came in second place, and was not forced to go to elimination. IN: This resident was declared safe at elimination. LOW: This resident received the second-most votes at elimination. OUT: This resident was voted off or eliminated.